venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Batman and the Venturian Man
'''The Batman and the Venturian Man '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis After Venture Unmasked: A DC Comics Mission, the Jacobs still have access to the Batman and Robin suits, and use this to their advantage, and stop crime. That cold-heart villain Mr. Freeze is getting away with a set of stolen diamonds! It is up to Robert Jacob Batman and his high-tech pursuit buggy to track down his frosty foe and use his harpoon to reel in the crook’s sub-zero speedster. Mr. Freeze attempts to shoot Robert with his freeze gun, but misses. Mr. Freeze eventually backs up, and Robert follows, halting the chase, but heating up Mr. Freeze from the exhaust. Mr. Freeze gets out of his kart and fires ice lightning at Batman's buggy from his ice bazooka, freezing it, but not before Robert fired the grapple and tied up Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze eventually loosens the rope and escapes, but Robert throws his Batarang at Freeze's icepack, causing him to freeze. Batman then steals the two diamonds, goes back into the buggy, and melts the ice with the exhaust fire. It's an underwater race to get the missing diamond! The Penguin's missile-firing submarine is making waves, but Terrence Robin is on the way in his crime-fighting scuba jet! Can The Boy Wonder defeat the fowl fiend and his Penguin partners-in-crime? It will take all of Terrence Robin's speed and skill to win this battle! Penguin steals the crystal, but Terrence is still giving chase. The two penguins alert Penguin of this, and he fires a missile at the scuba jet. Terrence dives under and misses the rocket, then fires his own much smaller rockets, and explodes the sub. Terrence then finds the Penguin and his two penguin henchmen, floating on Penguin's umbrella, and the penguins having lost their revolvers and harpoons. Here comes Harley Quinn in her big-wheeled hammer-slammer truck! Can Tyler Batman's high-speed Bat-Pod dodge her pavement-pounding robotic mallet and put an end to the mischievous jester's crime spree? Harley tries to crush the Bat-Pod with the truck's huge hammer, but Tyler dodges it, and throws a Batarang at her. Harley fires her revolver and misses, then Tyler throws another Batarang at her. Harley Quinn throws her hammer, but it falls to the ground. She stops and picks it up, Tyler throws a batarang at Harley, then the chase continues. Eventually, they both fire two missiles at each other, but the missiles collide and create a giant explosion. Harley gets a tommy gun and fires, but the bullets are deflected by the Batman costume, and Tyler arrest her with Bathandcuffs. When The Joker hatches a wickedly funny scheme to sell Joker-gas ice cream to the citizens of Gotham City, it is up to Athansios Batman to put an end to the laughing lunatic's practical jokes -- and to put The Joker behind bars once and for all! Roar into action with the Tumbler, Batman's enormous armored crime-fighting car straight from the movies. The Tumbler eventually reaches the ice cream truck, and Athansios throws a Batarang at Joker, who then fires his megaphone gun... which turns out to be a toy gun that fires a flag. Athansios is knocked off of the truck by the rough terrain, and lands back in the Tumbler, and continues his pursuit to stop Joker's Ice Cream Surprise. Athansios reaches it again, but the Joker Goon, licking a popsicle, notices Athansios, and fires a submachine gun at him, which is quickly knocked away by Athansios' Batarang, and a pair of Bat Handcuffs. Joker takes the goon's position, and presses a button, causing the ice cream cone on the truck to slightly move, and a hidden missile to fire from the back doors, hitting the Tumbler. Athansios is unharmed, and fires two rockets from the sides, which both miss, and a missile from the back, which works, but The Joker's Ice Cream Truck is undamaged. Athansios throws a Batarang at the Joker, who fires his tommy gun at him, but gets knocked to the floor of the truck by another Batarang. The Joker sticks a popsicle in Athansios' mouth, who then falls asleep. Athansios later wakes up unharmed, but it turns out the Joker got away. And he is naked.Category:Episodes Category:Season Three